Truth or Dare
by SaturnMax
Summary: This is a oneshot HoroRen. It is totaly random, they play a game of Truth or Dare kinda obvi And then when Horo asks Ren a truth it ends up very strange. bad at summery's please read and review.


SM: Another random ficcy.

Ren: She doesn't own SK.

Hao: If she did I wouldn't have died.

Ren: And I would be gay. Glares at SM

SM: R&R.

* * *

Yoh's house

* * *

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

Yoh walked into the room were his fighting friends are. Ren and Horo were having yet another argument.

"What is it this time?" Yoh asked wearily.

"Ren is a chicken. I only wanted to play a game of Truth or Dare with him but he is to chicken to play." Horo said firmly.

"I am not!" Ren retorted.

"That sounds like fun, lets all play." Yoh said smiling.

Yoh and Horo went and got; Anna, Lyserg, Ryu and Tamao. They had managed to convince them all to play the game.

"Come on Ren, just play the game. It's not hard." Horo said hoping that Ren will play.

Anna glared at Ren evilly. "If you don't play then I will stick you with all of Yoh's chores."

Ren sighed, he really didn't want to plat the game but he always really didn't want to have to do all the chores that Yoh gets stuck with. "Fine then, I'll play."

Horo smirked at his Chinese friend. "Yes." _I wonder if I will get to make him tell a truth_. Horo thought.

They all sat in a circle. They all agreed that Anna could go first, since she is the one that will hurt the most people if she didn't get what she wanted.

Anna looked at everyone in a bored manner. "Yoh, truth or dare?"

Yoh gulped, he really thought it better not to have to do a dare that Anna picks. "Truth."

Anna thought for a moment. "Who do you count as your best friend?" She said smiling evilly.

Yoh looked at all his friends, each one hoping to be his best friend. "Um . . . well . . . I guess everyone. Yeah, that's it; I don't have a best friend."

"You do know that you have to tell the truth right?" Anna grunted.

Yoh watched her smiling weakly. "I count Ren as my best friend."

"Since when!" Ren said in outrage, he barely wanted Yoh to call him a friend let alone his best friend.

"Since I saved your life." Yoh smiled again, this time his stupid smile that he usually wears.

Ren glared at Yoh silently.

"Since when is someone saying that you're their best friend bad?" Ryu asked.

"Since I said so!" Ren spat at him.

"It's your turn, Yoh." Lyserg cut over Ryu, who was going to say something to Ren.

"Tamao, truth or dare?" Yoh chose.

"Truth." Tamao said nervously.

Yoh thought hard about what to ask; then again thinking for Yoh is always hard. "Who do you think is the strongest Shaman?"

"I think that you all are very strong. But since you became the Shaman King, I guess you are." She answered timidly.

Yoh smiled at her. "Thanks."

Everyone else groaned.

"Lyserg, truth or dare?" Tamao asked.

"Dare." Lyserg said confidently

"I dare you to tell Ryu how you feel towards him."

Lyserg sweat dropped then turned to Ryu. "Ryu, I think that you are annoying and I don't like how much attention you give me."

Ryu had tears starting to well up in the corner of his eyes. "How could you!" he shouted before ran away crying.

"Damn. Okay, Ren truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ren answered in a bored tone.

"I dare you to watch two minutes of The Tweenies." (SM: Don't own)

Ren started twitching. "How could you be so mean?"

He got up and sat in front of the TV and watched two minutes of the dreaded show, after his time was up he sat back down twitching like mad and having his IQ decrease my 10.

_I hate those British brats_. Ren thought angrily. (SM: There's only one of Lyserg. Ren: I mean _you_ _and_ him. SM: You hate Zine? Ren: Yes. SM: Goes of and pouts)

"Your turn." Yoh reminded Ren.

Ren sighed. "Fine. Yoh, truth or dare?"

"WAIT!" Horo interrupted. "That's not fair everyone's had a go except me! Well Ryu didn't but he ran off."

"And . . ."

"Pick me."

Ren looked at Horo angrily. "If I must. Horo, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Horo said excitedly.

"Go and bring Ryu back."

"Okay." He said getting up. He found Ryu then dragged him back in by pulling his hair. However when Ryu saw Lyserg he goes of crying again, but this time Lyserg runs after him. "Will that do?" Horo asked because Ryu ran off again.

"Sure." Ren said not really giving a damn.

"My turn!" Horo shouted making everyone jump. "Ren, truth or dare?" _I wonder what he'll pick, please let it be truth_. Horo thought.

"Truth."

_Yes_. Horo thought. "Who do you love?"

Ren glared at Horo venomously, he stood up to leave. "This is a stupid game."

Horo stood up as well. "No! You have to say!" He yelled.

"Make me!" Ren challenged.

"Chicken, you won't say because you're a chicken!"

"Fine." Ren sat down and mumbled his answer.

"What? I didn't hear that, say it again."

Ren mumbled again.

The blue haired boy moved closer to the Chinese. "Louder."

Ren said it again, his voice barely above a whisper. "Horo."

Horo stared at Ren, smiling insanely. "Really? You love me?"

"Yes." Ren looked down at the floor blushing. "You know now. Happy?"

"Yeah!"

Ren looked at him oddly. "Horo, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you love?"

"Tao Ren." He said proudly

"Really?" Ren asked.

Horo: Nods Ren, truth or dare?

"Dare."

Horo smiled at Ren. "I dare you to go on a date with me."

Ren smiled. "Yes, I will." He then walked out of the room and Horo followed him.

* * *

-------------End--------------

* * *

SM: I actually wrote this is script form but it got taken down, and I got banned from posting anything. So I re wrote it in the normal format.

Ren: Oh what a shame. /Sarcastic./

SM: Finally a one-shot that will stay a one-shot. Please Review; reviews will make me happy which will mean I will do a better ficcy, which will make you happy. See I only want reviews to make you happy.

If I get reviews then I will update my ficcy's sooner, that will make the people that read MCFTP (my cure for the pain) and TCAHL (true confessions and hidden lies) happy. See everyone will be happy.

Ren, Horo and Hao: **Review!**


End file.
